Ultra-Battleship Imperial Destiny
The Imperial Destiny is the sole member of the Imperial Destiny class of "ultra battleship", and is the largest battleship in the Imperial Navy, and the second-largest warship type. Built as a joint venture by Sasebo Military Systems, Fugaku Military Starships Company and Shirada Shipworks, the Imperial Destiny class of ultra battleships was envisioned by the Empress Kyoko as a force of unstoppable juggernauts that could speed up the Divine Mission outside of Imperial Space, eradicating all hostile forces in the universe. Following this logic, the Navy designers also believed that such a warship could be used as a terror symbol in addition to an all-round effective warship. The Imperial Destiny was designed by Shinji Shimada, and was laid down on the eighth of Hazuki, 2535. It was commissioned in 2537 and has become the flagship of the Imperial Navy. The death of Empress Kyoko and a lack of funding or interest in the project led to the end of the Imperial Destiny class, with the planned initial run of 10 ships cancelled outright, and the two ships under construction scrapped. While the Akagi-class supercarriers are larger than the Imperial Destiny, the Imperial Destiny is armed with the most weapons ever equipped on a moving vessel in Imperial history, as well as some of the most powerful weapons, including the extremely powerful Divine Justice superlaser, often referred to as the "giga laser". Design Almost twice the length of the Old Empire's Imperial-class Star Destroyers, the Resurgent-class was 2,915.81 meters in length, and emulated the dagger-shaped design of the Imperial-class vessels. Designed for advanced ship-to-ship combat capabilities, it also served as a symbol of the First Order's power, inspiring awe in the Order's enemies and pride within its own ranks.5 Improving on the design of Imperial-era vessels, the ship featured hull structural bracing in its midsection, as well as armored hull plating and a truss to support the bow's upper hull. Armour Armament Prow-mounted Divine Justice superlaser, capable of terrible, terrible damage against anything it hits. Featuring over 1,500 turbolasers and ion cannons,2 the Resurgent-class vessels were designed for orbital assaults and slugging matches with enemy ships. Powerful turbolaser batteries allowed for overloading enemy shields and punching through thick armor, along with orbital bombardments capable of reducing planetary surfaces to molten slag. Upgraded from Imperial-era turbolasers, the Resurgent-class delivered more firepower and had a faster recharge rate. Stemming from kyber focusing crystals harvested from a secret source deep in the Unknown Regions, other captains clamored for upgrades for their warships, only to be denied as military-grade crystals were in short supply. Only the most prestigious and important vessels were allowed this advanced weaponry, along with the Order's highest ranks.1 Smaller point-defense turrets and missile emplacements served as complements to the heavy weapons, being able to track and destroy smaller and more agile ships. Both starboard and port sides of the stern featured standard turbolaser batteries, while heavy turbolaser turrets and an axial defense turret were located at the bow. The ships turret firing control center was located at the aft, and was protected underneath the larger rear portion of the ship. Ion cannon targeting was located on the ship's port side near the front.3 Multi-spectrum sensor towers were located near the primary command bridge, and aided in target acquisition.1 The ship's tractor beam projector was located at the very tip of the bow, while the flight deck deflector shield projector was located a short distance behind. The ships main hull defector shield projectors were located on both the port and starboard stern sections, while a single domed-shaped bridge deflector shield projector encased the command bridge and its occupants, aided by a bridge deflector augmenter further up the ship's keel line. A bridge point-defense turret also helped further defend the bridge from starfighter attack.1 Complement Resurgent-class Star Destroyers typically carried two starfighter wings of both TIE/fo and TIE/sf space superiority fighters.1 The ship featured both lateral starboard and port hangar entrances, with hangar flight control bridges overseeing activities in both bays. Unlike former Imperial-class Star Destroyers, TIE fighters were brought in from storage deeper in the vessel from launching racks, from where they would exit into space. The main hangar was positioned on the vessel's underbelly, where a docking claw aided vessels in landing and departing. The logistics hangar reception bay and ground vehicle storage were located near the main hangar. Another lateral flight deck was located in the ship's bow, and was used as a staging area for full-scale invasion operations. Overall, the Resurgent-class could launch its full complement of starfighters and assault ships much quicker than its predecessors in the Imperial Navy.1 Crew Resurgent-class Star Destroyers featured a complement of 19,000 officers and 55,000 enlisted personnel. In order to keep such a large ship in operation, starship crews would be forced to work closely together and alternate each standard day into six four-hour-long shifts, divided among three crew sections. This would foster a strong sense of unity and team identity. Access to command systems and other areas of First Order vessels and installations were often denied to enlisted personnel, requiring the proper coded rank cylinders worn by officers. With many young fleet officers having been trained aboard these new Star Destroyers for their entire lives, most considered these warships as their homes.5 Resurgent-class vessels also featured a crew recreation area on the lower part of the midsection, while upper habitation levels near the primary command bridge were reserved for senior command staff. Special Forces personnel stationed on the ship utilized barracks near senior command domiciles, while the ship's sick bay was located above the stormtrooper barracks in the bow section of the ship before the forward heavy turbolaser batteries.1 Resurgent-class vessels maintained a complement of over 8,000 stormtroopers (a full legion) who had access to a training complex below their barracks. While stormtroopers followed their own chain of command while aboard fleet vessels, with a captain of the guard serving as the ultimate authority over the troopers, during alerts stormtroopers were instructed to follow the orders of any officer regardless of branch of service. First Order Special Forces personnel were also stationed on the vessel. A TIE pilot training and briefing complex existed adjacent to the lateral port hangar, while engineering personnel habitation areas were located at the bottom of the ship, near the reactor core. The ship also featured a detention center in its upper midsection, slightly closer to the bow of the vessel. Just like its predecessors, the Resurgent-class featured Rebaxan Columni MSE-6 series repair droids to serve as messenger, repair and custodial assistants.15 Propulsion Resurgent-class Star Destroyers were powered by a single, large III-a1a primary hypermatter-annihilation reactor housed within a dome-shaped reactor containment vessel on the ships underbelly. The massive reactor was supported by a reinforced reactor superstructure and hull chassis, while the reactor engineering control deck oversaw reactor-based activities. The large atmospheric processing complex and reactant ducts were located behind the reactor containment vessel.1 The ship was propelled by eleven engines, with three large KDY Destroyer Ion Engines and eight smaller Gemon-8 Ion Engines.3 These engines required a subsidiary reactor, reactant silos and isotope containment wells at the stern. There, extra power would be derived while the coolant silo and pumps would help lower the temperature of the massive engines. Around the large circular engines were the main engine thrust nozzles, while the smaller engines would utilize secondary thrust nozzles to help bring greater control over the ship. The main engines were attached to magnetic turbines, along with an acceleration compensator. In a straight line and at full speed, the Resurgent-class could be faster than a TIE/fo space superiority fighter, however doing so would negate any maneuverability and require a staggering amount of counter-thrust to execute the slightest maneuver. Thus, only the most reckless commanders traded the ship's maneuverability for its speed.6 The hyperdrive generator was located at the very end of the ship's aft section.1 Bridge Learning lessons from the loss of the Executor during the Battle of Endor, the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer featured a better protected command bridge along with increased redundancy in command and control systems. No longer having the exposed conning towers of older Imperial-era vessels, the bridge height was reduced significantly. In addition, an emergency bridge was located in the ship's midsection, and was not exposed but built into the existing structure of the vessel. There, standby personnel would take control of the vessel's activities if the primary bridge were to be taken out of action.1 Despite this, sunken data pits continued to be used following the designs from Clone Wars-era Jedi cruisers owing to their importance in denoting command hierarchy. Simplified bridge displays with limited colors further aided bridge crews disseminate large amounts of complicated data quicker than before.5 History See also *Akagi-class supercarrier: Largest warship class. *Yamatai-class heavy battleship: Third-largest combat warship class. OOC Looks like and is inspired by the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer. It is not the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer. Category:Warships Category:Spaceships Category:Yamatai Imperial Navy Category:Battleships